Nightwing in Arkham City
by boras1c
Summary: This is my first one so tell me what you think and tell me if I got the the characters attitudes right. What if Nightwing was in Arkham instead of Batman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome to Arkham City

What if instead of Batman heading over to Arkham City that night it was Dick Grayson Nightwing the adopted son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne. Before the Reach crises came out. This is my first fanfic

Welcome to Arkham city

"Strange? You won't get away."struggled Dick as he struggled from the chains that attached to his wrists.

"I already have" Hugo said with a smile.

Flashback

"This is Vicky Vale for reporting live from Arkham city; the controversy all super prison built right here in the heart of Gotham." Vicky reported wearing her black trench coat " In a few moments Dick Grayson will be live on stage to explain his sudden interest in interest in Gotham politics. The infamous Playboy millionaire son has never been one to..." She was interrupted as a boy at the age of 18 walked by saying

"It's billionaire Vicky. millionaires were so last year."

To the present

"AAAHHHHH" Dick screamed as the electricity of the chair shocked him.

"I assume that you thought yourself untouchable like your father. Well as you can see no one is untouchable." Hugo said again.

Flashback

"Thank you, thank you Gotham. Imprison behind these walls, gang leaders are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city. Every inmate from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate prison has been relocated to this facility. How can this be safe for the people of Gotham?"

To the present

Another surge of electricity course through Dick as he as he screamed from the pain.

"Shut Arkham city down it's out-of-control." Dick protest

Shut it down? By the end of tonight, I will be a hero, just like you... NIGHTWING."

Flashback

"Today, Me and my father are starting the campaign to close Arkham city and make Gotham city safe again." Announced Dick Grayson but by the time he was finished Tiger guards trucks came out and began sweeping the crowd of reporters and knock out Dick Grayson.

Present time

Dick Grayson looked up to Hugo strange saw him right in front of his face and as he smiled he said "I feel I should thank you, capturing Dick Grayson is so much easier than Nightwing. And now that we have you, protocol 10 is ready to begin. It will be my legacy, a monument to your failure and if you try to stop me keep, I guarantee everyone will learn your secret."

Hugo strange walks out of the dark room with a light shining straight on it Grayson's face when he was gone he was blinded by the light inside the interrogation room. Dick began rocking back and forth on the chair that he was stuck in hoping to open the fall off the chair again the guards attention. Once He did alarm went off and A guard came out door and yelled

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think we wouldn't hear you?!"

Dick knew what was coming,ge quickly grabbed the foot that the guard That was about to kick him with and he snapped his ankle and headbutting straight in the face so He could grabbed walkie-talkie from him and took his chip.

Dick knew that the chip from the walkie-talkie would come in handy however he didn't see the other guard open the door behind him smashed the bunt of his weapon at his head he felt the agonizing pain again as the guard through his head across the TV to Hugo strange who was introduced the new inmates to Arkham city. the guard through Dick outside and yelled "welcome to Arkham city Grayson!"

Meanwhile at the cave

Wally was lounging around on the couch skiping through channels board out of his mind. He knew that Nightwing was sent on a personal mission from Batman but gave the rest of the team nothing to do. Superboy was playing with wolf, Mis Martian was cooking a new recipe, Artemis was talking with Rocket and Zatanna who just came back from the watchtower, and Aqualad was praticing his Atlantan powers, all the other newbies were still at school or any other missions.

Wally just jumped on the news channel with Vicky Vale on Arkham City. Wally thought what the hell and stayed on the channel. He was shocked to see Dick Grayson, his buddy, apear on the big screen giving a speech.

"Hey guys come here it's Nightwing he's on the news!" yelled wally

The entire team came over and saw Nightwing on stage giving his speech.

"So thats were he went." said Aqualad

the others nodded they were never told of Nightwings mission

they all were surprised to see Nightwing as Dick Grayson (Besides Wally who was a little shocked as well)

What shocked them the most was the footage of Tiger guards storming the crowds and kidnapping Nightwing."

Silence was all that in the cave after that footage.

"What the hell just happened," said Artemis in a whisper kind of voice.

"I'll see if I can get footage inside the prison," said Wally in a worried voice.

The screen than shifted to the cell block to where Dick was just thrown out of at an angle to the right.

_"Welcome to Arkham City Grayson." said the guard._

**What do you think so far let me know please**


	2. Meeting the Penguin

Meeting the Penguin

As soon as Wally is able to get visual video Of the cellblock been making feeling better they saw the Nightwing (Or Dick Grayson) on the ground getting up and heard some of the inmates talk crap to him

"Well Look who it is"

"How did you hear Grayson kill your butler"

"You're going to be my bitch Grayson"

Everyone clenched their fist at the last line of what the inmate said. Superboy look like he was about to smash the computer in front of them though he held back his rage as best he could. Rocket, Miss Martian, and Artemis looked disgusted. As Aqua lad and Wally had their rage building as well Superboy. Zatanna was already thinking of the spell to turn every inmate into a bug so she can squashed them.

"On the the ground!" Yelled a guard as he shot an inmate in his leg to make his point.

Everyone flinched and what the guard did to the inmate they saw that this prison can Keep control of the inmates even at these extreme actions.

"Grayson get into Line A!" A guard yelled

Grayson got up easily started to walk over to line A when he look to his was right he saw black mask getting attacked by guards he chuckled at this as well as the team back in the cave they don't expect black mask to get captured so easily or be enough like a helpless child. When Grayson got into a line a guard yelled telling all the inmates in the line to move aside for Grayson. In line B an inmate said "Penguins put a heavy price on your head Grayson I can't wait to Cash it in."

"Wally was shocked when he heard that penguin was in Arkham city the others look confused though

"Who's the Penguin?" Asked superboy

" I do not know" replied kalder

"Doesn't ring any bells" said Artemis

"Same here" said That Zatanna and Miss Martian

"You're kidding right?" Said Wally in very sarcastic tone

"Does it look like we're kidding Baywatch" Reply Artemis

Wally took a breath before he broke down"the 'penguin' is known as Oswald cobblepot you know the Cobblepot One of the greatest crime lord in Gotham the same person who has a grudge against the Wayns and And Dick Grayson is also Bruce Wayne son don't you think That the penguin would go after Grayson!" Wally yelled as he ran out of breath.

The rest the team just him wide I finally realizing the danger that Nightwing is in.

"You're with the penguin!" hissed another inmate

"Yeah what's to you!" it said the other inmate

The other inmate shoved his face into the chain fence and yelled "I hate the Penguin!"

Dick ignore them as he walked up to the last inmate in line A while the other guards were breaking up the fight

When Dick walked up to the last inmate he turned around with a murderous grin on his face

"Dick Grayson you're on my list," He changed his hand into a gun and pointed it at Him, "BANG" He chuckled and blew the tip of his fingers like a gun.

The team back in a cave with we're trembling with rage and worry for for Nightwing as they knew that he was in real danger.

As soon as he passed the threatening inmate he went through the metal detector which then went off, a tiger guard then use the bunt of his weapon to hit Nightwing in the face.

"Lower your weapons Mr. Grayson will not be a problem will you now, Mr. Grayson the cuffs can say on though we don't want to make it too easy for him.

The team was hating Arkham city even more by the minute but they hated Hugo strange more for some reason.

"Where's Nightwing" asked Zatanna Worryingly

"Through the transfer cell I'll see if I can find another angle" Send Wally trying to calm down Zatanna

Wally another camera angle into Arkham city but it showed a Hoard of inmates Around a chain-link fence. Then they saw Two more prisoners with blue prison outfits run through the chain alley but they were jumped on and attacked by inmates coming over the chain-link fence.

The team were horrified as a they watched them being beaten by four of the inmates, Wally shouted that he recognize one of them and he was Jack Ryder.

"Where's Nightwing!" exclaimed Miss Martian

Then the team saw the inmates go after Dick Grayson as he walked in however they're scared worriers turned into shocks and joy as the saw Grayson counter the inmate easily as he pulled them over and threw them and broke their wrist and pulled their arms of their sockets knocking them out

"Wow" was all Whalley could say the rest the team nodded

Dick then walked over to Jack Rider who was on the ground and and spoke with such force "Get up rider! I said get up!"

Dick pulled up Jack Ryder but as soon as he started walking towards the gate penguin open the doors welcomed dick by saying "welcome to hell Dicky"

As soon as he finished Grayson fell on the ground filled from pain erupting from being whacked in the back from a lead pipe by one of the inmates that climbed over then Okay them again the back of the head with the pipe and fell to the ground. the team We're nothing but horrified as they watch the penguin walk up to Nightwing as he just stomped on his face and knocked him unconscious. And then they watched as. The Penguins Thugs dragged Nightwing's Unconscious body away to an alley where Wally started following them with Tiger cameras.

Zatanna was on the verge of tears while Miss Martian was Already crying from watching Her little brother being beaten like that. Superboy was so mad he punch the nearest wall shaking the entire mountain. Aqualad was so mad that his tattoo started to glow in statical electricity started to go all his around body. While he was vibrating with rage chance to find the penguin one day. Artimus already had her bow and arrows out just itching to shoot shoot something

Wally found another camera in a dead and ally showing around seven of Penguins Thugs and more dragging nightwing to Penguin

"Wakey wakey Dicky" the penguin taunted. "Oh what's wrong you need me to call your butler"

"Cobblepot " Dick growled

"Oh you remember me I'm touched. Dads family destroyed mine Grayson," penguin said as he put on brass knuckles

The team growled while watching their little brother About to get beaten.

"So lets call this good old fashion revenge."

The penguin threw a punch but before it can make contact Dick caught it with his cuffed hands and twisted his hand making a loud "CRACK!"

"AAAAHHHH! GET HIM! KILL HIM!"

As soon as he said it all the thugs began to circle Dick and began to attack him. Dick blocked the first few strikes then on the next one he blocked than socked him in the gut tha put his cuffed hands above the the thugs head and kneed him up knocking him out while freeing him from the cuffs on his hands and his legs. With his arms and legs free he easily took care of the remaining thugs. When the thugs were done with he turned his attention to Penguin who was leaning on the chain fence and walked over to him and knock them out then he made his way to the rooftops so we can contact the team.

The team back of the cave was speechless with eyes wide open then Wally started to laugh and eventually the entire team laugh on how Nightwing escaped from cuffed hands and legs and made a fool of the penguin It didn't stop until tonight until Nightwing called them.

**How was this I hope you guys like this one **


	3. saving catwoman

**Hey guys this is Boras1c thanks for liking my story. Yes there were some errors but I have fixed them. I'm also sorry that I didn't update for a while I just didn't have time and motivation. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**so don't SUE me**

**Saving Catwoman**

As soon as Dick reached the rooftop he pulled his sleeve Revealing a watch. then he clicked the sides of the watch turning into a Communicator.

_**Back At the Cave**_

A flashing screen showing a headphone on the side of the computer was flashing When Wally clicked on the headphone Dick's voice started to come out.

"Team this is Nightway come in" Nightwing called in

"This is the wall man here sitting by with a box of popcorn watching an amazing show."

"And What show would that be" Chuckled Dick

"Oh nothing special just watching Dick Grayson beat of a bunch of thugs and breaking penguins hand... while his hands were cuffed." Laugh Wally

"Thanks I try to impress, by the way Wally I need you to send a message to Batman tell him to send my suit up to the ace chemicals building ."

"Alright I'll do that"

Kalder then took the mic Since Wally was going to send a message to Batman and asked Dick "It was quite a show my friend but are you feeling alright after that beating we saw"

Dick replied "I'll be alright but I didn't know you guys were watching that part. I was definitely not feeling the Aster."

Artemis then spoke "Was getting captured part of your plan Nightwing"

"Not exactly but I did get some one-on-one time with Hugo strange"

"And how that go" said Connor

"Not good he knows Dick Grayson is Nightwing..."The team shuddered when They heard this. If someone new Nightwing secret identity they can learn Batman and Robin as well, "He also told me that something called protocol 10 will make him famous. I can't leave Arkham city until I find out."

"Very well my friend we will arrive shortly in Arkham city hopefully the Zeta tubes still work in-"

"No" Nightwing said quickly "I can't let anyone risk their lives here in Arkham city it's more dangerous than we thought, besides if you guys came then Hugo strange will reveal my identity. He might also know yours as well. I can't risk that."

"But there must be some way we can help." Claimed Miss Martian

"Oh you guys will help. You guys will help send me codes and information as I go throughout Arkham city and you will be addressed as 'Oracle'. Don't want to bad guys to know who you guys are."

"Sigh...Fine" said Artimus in a very disappointed tone

"Did your suit arrive yet" yelled Wally as he ran back to the mic on the computer

"Right on time. You guys can also view at what I see through my mask and if you want a Birdseye view you guys always trying to hack into the security cameras."

In Arkham city

Dick saw the transporter on the top of the building as he placed his hand on the scanner of the transporter then revealing his new suit (His suit is from the Arkham city game with his Escima sticks sticking out of his back)

Two minutes later

Nightwing then puts on his mask and walks to the edge of the Ace chemical building.

He calls the team at the cave and says " I stole a encryption key from a Tiger guard I'm going to try and hack into their communication systems."

Nightwing Takes out the chip then inputs it into his wrist computer And begins hacking.

When he finished a Tiger guard immediately started speaking.

"All units, this is AIR Tiger four. We have confirmation that prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse. I repeat, catwoman is in the courthouse."

"Is she in danger?"Responded to Hugo strange

"Affirmative. Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?"

Hugo strange chuckled "Stand down. Let two-face have his fun."

"Affirmative"

"That doesn't sound good" Nightwing said

"No it doesn't and batman might not want you to stand around while his girlfriend is in trouble" said Wally as Artemis smacked him on the back of his head

"True, but if anyone knows anything about what's going on in Arkham city Catwoman will know" (AN: I'm Giving Nightwing batman beyond's glider cape) as Dick said as he glided off to the courthouse.

Moments later

As Nightwing entered the courthouse he saw Two-Face on the other side of the glass Next to a giant tank of acid with a curtain above the tank talking to himself than he turned around and yelled "bring out the defendant!"

The curtain fell and showing Catwoman hanging above the tank Of acid

"You sure know how to keep a girl hanging Harv" Catwoman teased "Heeeey... did you get some work done."

Two face then smacked Catwoman across the face with the back of his hand "You stole from us nobody steals from us!"

"I'm sorry I've been a bad kitty Harv let me go and I'll make it worth your while."

"Let's see if the coin sets are telling truth," Two-faced took out his famous coin the damage head on one side another perfectly clean on the other he flipped the coin in the air caught it than slammed it on his left hand when he opened up the showed the clean side then he faced the audience and said "This Court is now in session."

"You guys saw that" said Nightwing

"Yeah, What are you going to do?" said Wally

" save her of course."

Nightwing slowly climbed up to the top floor, taking out the gunner than jumping down on the thug in charge of the rope holding Catwoman.

"It's Nightwing!" Many of the thugs cried

"What are you Idiots waiting for KILL HIM!" Screamed Two-Face

Back at the cave

Wally hacked into another security camera That was inside the courtroom it showed hoards inmates watching Catwoman hanging over The tank of acid a few or a bit disgusted when they saw to face many of them have never seen him before except for Wally. They were all anxious to see how Nightwing will save Catwoman.

"That's a lot of inmates" commented Artemis

"Yes sweetie we see that" Replied Wally

"You don't think Nightwing is going to do anything stupid do you?" ask Zatanna

"Oh come on, this is Nightwing we are talking about he's our leader trained by the great Batman I'm sure he won't do anything stupid."

Just then They saw Nightwing jump on one of the inmates in the middle of the crowd, _"I's Nightwing!" _from the computer. The others just stood at the screen staring as Wally said "I've been wrong before"


End file.
